Fanti
Fanti would be a RPG game created for the Nintendo systems(Wii, Wii U, DS, 3DS, etc.). It follows the story of a young boy who discovers "Fanti Magic", a magic usable only by children of the eleven-year-old boy's age. Due to the fact that the evil warlord of Undei, a hidden reverse dimension, can not use this Fanti Magic, he sends several of his demented monsters to capture the boy. As thus, the discoverer of Fanti Magic bans with his other two friends to defeat the evil warlord. It is similar to other RPG games, such as Final Fantasy, ''but with a special addition; the ability to combine spells and make a new one, if the character has enough EXP. Characters (Party Members) Due to the fact that this is an RPG game, a party of characters is something I find necessary to have. So, here is the list of characters, from when you first obtain them. |} Magic/Elements As is in other games, this game will have the properties of elements of magic, the most powerful being Fanti Magic, a magic made purely of imagination. There is also Neutral Magic, which some might not see as an element, although it does add some more variety. The Circle of Magic All the magical elements are in a circle-like shape. This help varies on what magic is strong against what monster. (i.e. a Swordfish, an Aqui Monster, would be weak to Sparki spells) There are actually some spells that people learn that are not put in a specific element; these spells are not strong against any monsters, unless shown or told otherwise in the game. Fanti Magic An element of magic only usable by young children, it is capable of being used as both an offensive and defensive weapon very easily. It includes Trap, Blast, and Imagi spells. Animi Magic This element of magic uses the different aspects of animals at its disposal. It is best used as an offensive element, although there is some defensive measures to it. It includes Rage, Dig, and Shell spells. Cirbi Magic An element of magic that uses the air and atmosphere as its disposal. Those who use it are capable of bending the atmosphere. It includes Storm, Sun, and Rain spells. Aqui Magic First formed in the deepest ocean, it uses the power of water and mist in its spells. It can craft good spells if combined with Cirbi spells. It includes Mist, Wave, and Tsuna spells. Lavi Magic Dragons were the first to use this element, which uses the power of rage and strength. It is also capable of burning anything, if used well enough. It includes Flare, Lava, and Power spells. Leafi Magic This element crafts together the forces of the ground along with the vegetational part of the world. It is good if crafted with Lavi Magic; the combination of peace and rage creates a perfect harmony. It includes Sap, Quake, and Sand spells. '''Notice: Work in Progress. Please do not edit.' Category:Games Category:Video Games